fablesfandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Toad (Video Game)
Mr. Toad is one of the main characters in The Wolf Among Us. He is the one who contacts Bigby about a ruckus he hears in one of his upstairs apartments, setting events into motion that set the stage for the game. History Background Not much is known about Toad before the events of The Wolf Among Us, other than that after leaving the Homeland, he became a Superintendent for a building and moved into that building with his son. The Wolf Among Us "Episode 1: Faith" Hearing a commotion upstairs, Toad calls Fabletown Sheriff, Bigby Wolf down to his tenement to stop the drunk tenant from doing any more damage to his apartment. Toad then investigates what kind of damage the tenant has done from the bottom of the stairs, only to be seen by Wolf. Knowing that he should have had some Glamour he tried to tell the Sheriff that he only went out for a second, after the two talk, Wolf heads upstairs to the apartment. Under his breath, Toad insults Bigby behind his back and spits on the floor in disgust. His son open's their room door to tell him that the lights are flickering. Still angry, Toad shouts at his son to get back inside. Hearing a loud noise, he leaves the building to see Bigby on top of his, now destroyed, car. Angered even further, he reprimands Wolf and leaves him to fight the tenant. He then head's to the tenant's room and finds a donkey-skin coat which belonged to the girl the tenant was arguing with, which he then takes and puts it into his fireplace's harth. Later on, he notices someone going through all of the Woodsman's possessions and attempts to call Wolf. Wolf picks up, but their conversation is cut short when the person from upstairs breaks through Toad's door. Toad realises that it was one of the Tweedle's, though didn't know if it was Dee or Dum. Dum then asks Toad if he had an item the Woodsman possessed, Toad said he didn't and tried to give him the coat that he had found in the Woodsman's room. He was then attacked by Dum. Toad tried to escape via the living room window, though was pulled back in before he could escape. Dum then grabbed the fireplace's poker and smacked Toad over the back of the head with it. Dum tell's him that if the Sheriff or the Director of Operations Assistant, Snow White, found out that he had been at the tenement building he would return and murder Junior. Toad then covers the wound made by the poker with a hat, to hide the fact that Dum was there. Toad tries to stop his son from crying after Dum leaves, but Wolf hears the crying and enters Toad's apartment. He tell's the Sheriff that he only thought that someone went through the Woodsman's items. Wolf decides to investigate anyway, much to Toad's chagrin. After either proving that Toad is lying or threatening/assaulting him, Snow notices treacle's of blood coming down under his hat. Wolf tells Toad to remove the hat, which he does. He tells them all about how Dum asked him about a certain possession of the Woodsman and how he was attacked and threatened though he couldn't tell which one of the Tweedle's attacked him due to them being twins. Snow tells Toad that they'll be taking the girl's coat, which he then gives them. If the the player checks on Prince Lawrence before Toad, he will inform Bigby that the Woodsman can usualy be found at The Trip Trap Bar. Wolf and Snow leave with the coat in tow, and Toad then rubs his son's head. Episode 2: Smoke and Mirrors Toad will appear in this episode. Book of Fables Entry "Mr. Toad is the superintendent for a defunct tenement on the edge of Fabletown proper. Because he's a three and a half foot talking amphibian, Toad is required by Fabletown law to keep his family and himself magically glamoured to appear human. The problem is Toad isn't too concerned with what the law is, and has to be reminded often." Notes In The Wolf Among Us Toad is voiced by Chuck Kourouklis, who also voices Bufkin. Category:Book of Fables Category:The Wolf Among Us Characters Category:Fables Characters